Take a Hint
by togami's-underpants
Summary: Based on the Victorious song "Take a Hint". Varsity and Gaz are bothered by Keef and Iggins, and so they come up with a clever way to get rid of them. Can they take a hint?


Take a Hint

Varsity and Gaz glared at the two boys that sat next to them. "What?" Gaz growled.

Varsity, nervously and uncomfortably slid to the wall, getting away from Keef.

"Yeah uh, what are you doing here?" Varsity asked bumping into the wall.

Keef shrugged smiling. Iggins smiled, giving Gaz a saucy wink. "Just hanging with the two most prettiest and hottest girls in school" he said, getting closer to Gaz.

Varsity bit her lip and looked at Gaz who was ready to attack Iggins and rip him apart.

"I have a boyfriend," Varsity said quickly, hitting her hand on the table.

"Yeah and so do I" Gaz sneered slapping Iggins' arm away.

"Well I don't see them," Keef said.

"Yeah um, stop staring" Varsity said, looking away from Keef's creep stare. He kpt on staring. "STOP STARING AT ME!" she shrieked.

"Are you from Tennessee?" Iggins said, slowly, getting closer to Gaz. "No" she growled. "Uh well" he stammered "You're the only ten I see"

"Get away from me" Gaz hissed.

"What?" Varsity shrieked as Keef kept on staring at her.

"Will you sing us a song?" Keef suddenly asked. "A song?" Gaz repeated glaring at them. "You want us to sing you a song well-"

"Gaz, hey, let's sing them a song" Varsity said, she had a plan. Gaz sighed and pushed Iggins out of her way. Keef blocked her way out so she had to climb out from under the table.

Varsity whispered the song to Gaz who smiled. "Let's do it"

(_Varsity= Tori_, **Gaz=Jade**, Normal is both)

La, la, la...  
><em>Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?<br>I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_  
><strong>I don't want to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite<br>But it always seems to bite me in the -**

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<br>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_  
><strong>And that is when it started going south<strong>  
>Oh!<p>

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
><em>Stop your staring at my<em>— _**Hey**__!_  
><em>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
><em>La, la, la….  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>_La, La, La….

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
><em>**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"  
><strong>_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
><em>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
>Oh!<p>

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop you're staring at my<em>— **Hey!  
><strong>_Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>_La, la, la….  
><em>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>_La, la, la….

_What about "no" don't you get?  
><em>**So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested  
><strong>_It's about time that you're leavin'_  
><strong>I'm gonna count to three and<br>Open my eyes and  
><strong>You'll be gone

**One**  
><em>Get your hands off my—<em>  
><strong>Two.<strong>  
><em>Or I'll punch you in the—<br>_**Three.  
><strong>_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….

Gaz and Varsity smirked as they watched Iggins and Keef frown and get up and leave.

"They surely took that hint" Varsity said Gaz rolled her eyes. "At least now I can eat comfortably" Gaz muttered dropping the mic, getting off the stage and ignoring the people that clapped and cheered. Varsity rolled her eyes and gave the mic back to the DJ and followed Gaz.

"Gross" Varsity frowned at her burger. "Keef took a bite out of my burger" she said sadly. Gaz gave a deep sigh, she slammed her fists against the table. "Iggins licked my pizza, look at that, he left his drool on it' she said waving the drool pizza in her face. "Eww, gross, stop" Varsity said

Gaz sighed. "Next time I see those two they are so dead!" Gaz got up and walked out from the place. Varsity sighed as the waitress eyed her. "How much?" she asked.

The waitress gave her the check Varsity paid and left to go after Gaz who already had Iggins on the ground and Keef with a black eye. Varsity sighed, "Gaz! Let's just go home c'mon" she said pulling her off Iggins.

"Next time, Varsity won't be here and you'll taste my fist!" Gaz yelled as Varsity dragged her away.

The Next Day …

After the tennis tournament, Gaz was talking to Varsity when she saw two boys staring at them waving their arms. "oh my god, look" Gaz said. Varsity looked and frowned. "No,"

"What do we do?" Varsity asked. "Run, RUN!" Gaz yelled as she grabbed Varsity's arm and they ran into the girls locker room while Iggins and Keef shrugged, "They'll come out sooner or later."

"let's go get some waffles!" Keef said smiling and skipping away with Iggins behind him. "Sure, I guess?"

**A/N: Yes, yes. Gaz/Iggins and Varsity/Keef moment. Although I think Keef and Varsity could be siblings, anyways. SO how about the song, "Take a Hint" by Victoria Justice featuring Liz Gillies. My new fave song. So R&R! (OH and Varsity plays tennis,)**


End file.
